


蓝钻

by Thalia084



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia084/pseuds/Thalia084
Summary: 荒唐故事：在得知巴西王室的一块蓝钻中可能蕴含证明黎曼猜想的关键信息后，马克决定向他认识的那位巴西贵族后裔寻求帮助。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 7





	蓝钻

专业新闻总是只出现在业内人士的关心清单上，面向公众时，它们顶多是时报上半个巴掌大的边栏。比如这一条：根据新出现的纸质资料，提出黎曼猜想的德国数学家波恩哈德·黎曼曾将证明手稿借出，包括其至今未解的多处“证明从略”内容，这些数据被精妙地用于一枚蓝色心形钻石的切割。黎曼猜想作为当今数学界最重要的难题，任何来自黎曼本人的启示都可能给人类科学带来重大进展。专家推测，这枚蓝钻最有可能属于巴西帝国末代皇帝佩德罗二世，在帝国瓦解后或成为当时贵族的私人藏品。

马克抖了抖手中的报纸，把这条新闻重新看了一遍。他习惯七点起床，七点一刻运动，八点钟悠闲地坐在餐桌前吃早餐，并且读报纸。作为一家科技公司的领头人，他已经到了全然享受成功喜悦的高度，这种成功让他甚至不必担心被赶超，因为划定世界潮流标准的人正是他。三十岁，马克已经与在哈佛废寝忘食或者和朋友对簿公堂时那种不体面的形象脱离关系。可是现在，他感到一种年轻的热情重新降临在他身上：黎曼猜想，那是他在大学时讨论过的题目。马克把报纸收好，三个月后带去见他认识的那位巴西贵族后裔。

“萨维林是公爵后裔。”

“你来新加坡不会是为了向我陈述我的家族历史。”

“当然不，我想请你帮一个忙。”马克口气硬邦邦的，“我要这颗蓝钻。”

“且不论我们积怨颇深，”爱德华多把双腿翘到茶几上，“我很惊讶在你心中我如此能力非凡。我想这算是一种赞美，或者示好。”

“这是求助。”马克纠正，“你可以接近我需要的东西，所以我来请求你。”

“求助。”爱德华多重复，“如果我帮了你，你这次又要怎样农夫与蛇地回报我？”

“冻结账户是蛇的行为。”马克的语速没有给爱德华多留下反击的空间，“我愿意给你这颗蓝钻市场估值的十倍数目，并且在研究结束后把它给你。”

爱德华多搭在上面的那只脚弹动了一下。

“十三克拉的蓝钻。”这次，马克放低了语速，试图诱惑他，“十一倍的价格。”

爱德华多大笑：“你竟然觉得我爱钱。”

“你当然。你喜欢广告喜欢到发疯。”

“你真可爱，马克。”爱德华多止住笑，慢慢地思考了一会。马克安静地等待着。爱德华多说：“黎曼猜想……或许，我可以试试。但我有我的条件。”

“我会付给你钱，反正。”

“我有一个点子。并不新鲜，但是一直没人做得好。我想要一款商务用的脸书，为此我已经试遍亚洲的编程人才。”

马克坐直了：“你要我抄袭自己的网站？”

爱德华多说：“我要你再创辉煌。”

“你是说……”

“我们成立一家新的公司，你出技术和资金，我出蓝钻。”

马克极轻微地点了下头，便听见爱德华多接着说：“我是CFO和CEO，你任CTO，股份我七你三。”

“你在讽刺我。”

“谢谢，这是蛇应该做的。”爱德华多微笑，“至于公司名称，不妨就叫假亭（Fakebooth）。”

公司很快就注册好了。这是自然，以他们二人如今的财力，再异想天开的事都可以说干就干。况且这只是一家小公司。马克迅速搭建好了网站的雏形，爱德华多怀疑他只是把脸书的某个前身做了小小改动，但是他已经学会了在别人的专业领域闭嘴。又过了两个星期，爱德华多开始在公司内部测试假亭，马克则一个劲催他回美国。

“美国？为什么？”

“你要来带我去见那块蓝钻呀。”

爱德华多好心提醒：“我查了资料，那块石头被亲王的家人偷藏起来，他的后人差不多住在萨尔瓦多。”

“巴西？”

“是的，我以为你记得我是巴西贵族后裔才来找我。”

“你确定你知道蓝钻在哪？我没时间跟你白跑那么远的地方。”

“你有别的线索？”

“没有。只是劝你谨慎。”

爱德华多对马克的自大感到不满。但他还是旁敲侧击地询问了父母和兄长。父亲对他寻本溯源似乎非常高兴，热心地帮他打探消息。最终，爱德华多惊讶地得知亲王的曾孙阿方索如今也住在迈阿密，甚至离他家开车只要半小时。

爱德华多告诉马克：“原来阿方索也搬来了迈阿密，我已经定好回家的机票，打算周末去拜访他。”

马克说：“我们在迈阿密会合。”

“你来做什么？我和阿方索根本都不认识，起码要来往几次熟络起来才能提钻石的事。”

“效率，华多。”马克一准是翻了个白眼，“我已经帮你搭建了一整个网站，你还想我为这事陪你玩多久？”

“首先，是你有求于我；第二，假亭不是我一个人的公司，别说得好像你不该付出；第三，我在有计划地推进我们的行动，你却是个冒进的人，你不知道吗？”

“冒进？”

“天真、武断、目中无人。我也看新闻，马克，尤其是关于脸书的失败故事。”

“你是我的联合创始人！”马克指出，“脸书也是你的。”

爱德华多愉悦地笑起来：“谢谢。”

“那么，迈阿密见。”

“两天后见。”

回美国的飞机上，爱德华多终于开始为这事焦虑，或者这焦虑终于藏不住了。他检查了几次假亭的后台数据，进展不错。马克虽然一直在抱怨，工作却完成得又快又好，就像一个新的网站完全不占他什么精力。而爱德华多却感觉回到了十年前，目睹脸书从无到有，从嫩芽到抽枝。他觉得心腔一阵跳动，好像在重演什么大事，拥有一次从头来过的机会。这一次，他得到了马克当初的角色。虽然只是一出模仿秀，他却想要一个比原版更精彩的结局。

看，这一次，公司是他的，而且是在马克和他两个人当中属于他，这比他做过的其他生意都更让他骄傲。从一开始他就掌握了先机。而马克看起来根本不在乎，不像他当年为脸书在纽约逼仄的地铁里滚动十四小时。对手都没上战场，怎么能算胜仗呢？想到这里，爱德华多的焦虑减轻了，取而代之的是长久的愤怒。他得让马克也尝尝那种委屈才行。不是钱，也不是道歉，任何说得出来的补偿都没有用，只有马克也那样被挤压他才能舒坦。

下了飞机，马克竟然亲自来接他。他们礼貌地握了手。马克说：“我的酒店就在机场附近，正好来接你。”

“谢谢。”

马克双手插兜，走在前面：“如果你饿了，我们可以在这里随便吃点，我的酒店楼下餐厅也不错。”

“马克，我家在迈阿密。”

“可你是新加坡人。”

爱德华多笑了，以此掩饰他轻易被马克点燃的怒火。“还是去你的酒店，我希望很近。”

马克带爱德华多上了他租来的车，几乎不看他。爱德华多忘了看时间，只知道下车的时候感觉过了一个小时。点完餐后他借口去洗手间，悄悄问服务生：“你们这里到机场，开车需要多久？”

服务生莫名其妙地看着他：“大约十五分钟，先生。”

“很好，谢谢。”爱德华多松了口气，忘记自己在担心什么。

回到餐桌旁，他们公事公办地谈起了假亭，“真不错啊。”然后又讨论起蓝钻的事，爱德华多把这阵子听来的一些重要信息告诉马克：“蓝钻现今是阿方索家的私产。这位老先生是个醉心于王室荣耀的守财奴。他是阿方索家在帝国瓦解后出生的第一代，正是在那些经历了巨变的长辈们哭哭啼啼的教育下长大的，他说不定现在还相信巴西的哪几块地其实该跟他姓。我是说，你几乎找不到比他更强调血统的老顽固，他就算让你进他的家门，也不一定愿意给你看钻石。”

“所以你打算怎么办？”

“最好的可能是，我帮你拍到钻石的相片，或者测量一下。”爱德华多想了想，“3D打印怎么样？”

马克盯着爱德华多：“这和我们说好的不一样。我帮你——我和你建立假亭，你要让我亲眼见到、亲手摸到那颗蓝钻。”

“我们说的是让你得到那些数据，然后你就可以把下半辈子耗费在更伟大的人类事业上。”爱德华多讽刺地说。他停下手中的叉子，敏锐地对上马克的眼睛，“我明白了。”

马克哼了一声，又开始吃东西。

爱德华多说：“你不信任我。”

“这和那没关系。你这样的好人，怎么会舍得人类科学发展停滞？”

“你觉得我会给你假的数据，自己来证明黎曼猜想？”爱德华多露出一个滑稽的笑容，“你真是太高看我了。”

“我没有。”

“你当然不。爱德华多那蠢货就算坐在黎曼对面，也无法把论证推进一丝一毫。”

“你太敏感了，华多。我什么都没说。”

“可是你不信任我。”爱德华多摇摇头，“真是怪事，一个人因为砍倒了树，就天天担心斧头会砍自己。怎么，你认为木头学得会这样残忍的事？”

“你应该去看心理医生。”

“看过一阵。”

“医生怎么说？”

“我不该再见你。”

“听起来医术不大高明。”

“我因为这个诊断付了他双倍诊金。”爱德华多擦擦嘴。“走吧，我们得找个方法让你成为马克·萨维林。”

他们想出一个绝妙的主意：让马克假扮成萨维林家新收养的儿子。一路上，他们给这件事编了个很充足的背景故事。马克开着车，和爱德华多你一言我一语地添油加醋。从哈佛相识到友情危机，后来他们的心都受到了伤害，为此耿耿于怀。终于，在主的感召下他们明白了爱是治愈一切的良药，仇恨尽数升华为爱。当普通人只要一个拥抱就可以得救的时候，他们因为那些惊人的恶意中伤而心怀愧疚，只有成为真正的兄弟才能证明他们爱的真诚。

等他们在阿方索家的客厅坐下时，俨然成为一对历经沧桑的兄弟，兄友弟恭，眼含热泪。

老阿方索的家处处透露着一种上了年头的味道，这不是说他的家具有多旧，或者悬挂一溜巴西皇帝大相框，而是从其他地方散发出来的。那些不值钱却擦得闪闪发亮的酒具，目之所及的一切摆设都是绿色和黄色——帝国国徽的颜色，还有保姆对待阿方索恭敬的态度，这地方就像保有旧帝国的最后一缕阴魂。阿方索摆摆手，示意保姆出去，小眼睛的巴西女人便姿态小心地退下去了。爱德华多在心里打个寒战，他清了清嗓子，对老阿方索介绍道：“您好先生，我是爱德华多·萨维林，这位是我的弟弟，马克·萨维林。”

阿方索说：“这位是马克·扎克伯格。”

马克说：“马克·萨维林。”

阿方索拿出手机，点了一下，指着蓝色的脸书图标：“马克·扎克伯格。”

马克和爱德华多对视一眼：“是这样的。”他们在这次共同讲述中又添加了许多细节来增强真实性，从要好时全宿舍（这里指的是爱德华多、马克、达斯汀和克里斯）到拉斯维加斯的赌场豪赚一笔，到决裂后远隔重洋却偷偷记挂（如果脸书有访客记录他们就能知道这一段是不是假话，但与此同时他们都庆幸脸书没有这个要命的功能），爱德华多差点就要觉得这是个好主意：收养马克，他们就能真正地和好，法律上的亲缘关系能让很多事变合理。

阿方索一边听一边点头，最后得知他们要看蓝钻时，咕哝道：“最近来看这宝贝的可真不少。”

爱德华多问：“你是说还有别人？”

“别当我真是个糟老头子。”阿方索又晃了晃手机，“黎曼猜想，上一个小伙子解释过。我祝福他。”

“但他并没有把数据公开。”马克不悦，“这本该是人类的共同财富。”

爱德华多撇撇嘴：“说得好像你打算公开似的。”

“如果我解决不了，我会的。”马克表示，“但在死前我还有大把时间，我要尽所有可能。”

“总之，你们都想看这块宝石。” 阿方索打断他们，“很遗憾，先生们，作为王室财产的守护者，我只能允许我们的贵族后裔观赏它。”

马克又重复了一遍：“我是马克·萨维林。”

阿方索点头：“收养的，没有血缘关系。”

爱德华多看了马克一眼，马克也看着他，然后说：“我是罗伯特·萨维林的私生子。”

爱德华多震惊地说：“……是的！”

阿方索沉吟一会：“真的？”

马克说：“他们说我和我哥哥的纤柔气质如出一辙。”他向爱德华多凑了凑，往后顶顶爱德华多的手臂。爱德华多不得已，圈住马克的脖子，僵硬地笑一下：“可不是嘛。”

阿方索看看这个，又看看那个，充满怀疑地开口：“可是我听说罗伯特是个专情的男人。”

“他喝醉了。”马克说。

“和我母亲在吵架。”爱德华多说。

“一次性的。”马克说。

“后来扎克伯格夫妇收养了这可怜的孩子。”

马克扭头看了爱德华多一眼，爱德华多捏着他的耳朵把他的头转回去。

马克沉重地说：“是的。”

这天当萨维林兄弟结伴离开阿方索家的时候，老人意味深长地送他们到门口，保姆也意味深长地看着他们，她的眼睛就像在一堆沙子上戳出两个坑，现在填满了劳动人民对资产阶级的怜悯与哀愁。

马克和爱德华多共享了那些数据，但他们都没空对黎曼猜想展开论证。马克对没能真正拿到蓝钻颇为不满，他好几次（一天之内）问爱德华多有没有可能把宝石借回来研究，爱德华多每次都回答“不能”。然后他们打算离开迈阿密，脸书需要CEO，假亭同样需要。但很快，他们就发现事情搞砸了。

马克是萨维林家私生子的消息不胫而走，短短几小时，萨维林夫人已经拟好离婚协议书给萨维林先生签字。马克载着爱德华多回到家时，正赶上宝拉离婚仪式的最后一步，只见她满脸泪痕，潇洒地从手腕上解下一串珍珠，扔到罗伯特面前：“把你们王室的荣耀拿回去吧。”她看见站在门口的马克和爱德华多，怒意更盛，“怪不得当初爱德华多和这混球打官司，你一点都不尽心。今天我才明白！”她指着马克的鼻子，轻蔑地从他身边走过去，离开了家。

罗伯特面色铁青，他拾起珍珠手环，低头看着那些珍稀的珠子，它们每一粒都大小相同，因为宝拉的精心保养散发出温和莹润的光泽。爱德华多走过去，“爸爸，这一切都是误会。”

罗伯特失落地说：“这是结婚时萨维林家给你妈妈的王室赠礼。”

“我知道。”

“她从来不摘下来。”

“是的。”爱德华多看着若有所思的马克，向他招手，“我想最好由马克来解释这一切。”

马克走过来：“萨维林先生。”

罗伯特似乎还没从过大的打击中反应过来，面对马克几乎提不起精神来生气。

“你的意思是否是，与萨维林家结婚的人，可以得到一份王室赠礼？”

“特殊场合，贵族后裔可以向财产守护人支付费用，转移指定财产的所属权。”罗伯特几乎是刚说完就后悔了，“扎克伯格先生，你把我们家折腾得还不够吗？”

爱德华多也赶紧说：“马克，别——”

“我要找一个萨维林结婚。”马克对爱德华多说，“你去告诉阿方索，我们要买那块蓝钻。”

爱德华多问：“你要和谁结婚？”

“你们家还有谁是单身？”

爱德华多不得不承认：“我。”

马克摇摇头，指着罗伯特：“不，还有你父亲。”

“你是我父亲的私生子，这是乱伦。”

“正因为如此，和他结婚可以让谣言不攻自破，你父母之间的误会自然可以解除。”马克问罗伯特，“萨维林先生？”

罗伯特说：“爱德华多，我当初就警告过你扎克伯格这混小子不是什么好东西。”

“是的，我早就知道了。”

“萨维林夫人不愿意听你解释，短时间之内还有比这更有冲击力的说服她的办法吗？”

罗伯特很是气恼，因为他发觉马克是对的：“有时候，解决一桩荒谬事的最好办法，就是一桩更荒谬的事。”

出人意料地，假亭发展迅猛，甚至拿到了中国的准入许可。马克终于对这个无心插柳的小网站表现出关心，他开始时常和爱德华多通讯，任何有关会议都积极参加。好几次，他向爱德华多提议由脸书收购假亭，但都遭到爱德华多的拒绝：“你只是想借假亭帮脸书打入中国罢了，但假亭不是脸书的一部分，它是你的，也是我的，我希望你记住这一点。”

“脸书也是你和我的。”

“脸书是你的。”爱德华多飞快地下了定论，然后就把话题转到蓝钻上。又过了半个月，宝拉终于消了气回家，却还是为这一遭马克带来的家庭危机郁结于心。爱德华多安慰她，全家最生气的必然是骑虎难下的他自己，不仅要和老对头合作，还在某种程度上成了马克的继子。这下宝拉又心疼起小儿子来，和罗伯特一起严防死守，生怕这条消息曝光使爱德华多再次蒙羞。不过，爱德华多并不需要新闻媒体来给他难堪，两个哥哥分别打来，一会责骂他，一会嘲笑他，听完解释沉默几秒，又陷入责骂和嘲笑的循环，爱德华多气得挂了电话。他只希望这一切磨难是值得的：“你研究得够久了，什么时候还给我？”

马克正在给假亭的数据库增建一道防火墙，对这个新项目满怀激情，被他一问才想起抽屉里那颗价值连城的钻石。他一边应付爱德华多的询问，一边把钻石拿出来看，随意地想着，不知道十九世纪时这颗蓝钻被收藏在哪。马克对珠宝不感兴趣，所谓世界级的大钻石，也不过一个指节那么大，小小一颗碳结晶，怎么值得人类大费周章去赞美、去钻研？那只是一颗会反光的石头。刚买回来那天，他还有些期待，却在打开盒子的一瞬间就挑着眉毛笑了。它看起来只是漂亮的石头，和漂亮的玻璃瓶底没什么两样。马克，你竟然为了见他买一颗荒谬的石头。他秘密地飞到荷兰，请人把蓝钻制成心形，再找到萨维林夫人，央求她帮忙。马克说：“我只是希望减轻我对他的伤害。”

“你没法修复你们的关系。”宝拉说，“你差不多是把他给毁了。”

马克想，这可真有意思，他还没有追究爱德华多对他造成的伤害。如今他成了主动抛出橄榄枝的那个，他觉得自己简直是个圣人。他会为此进天堂。他不信教，但是上帝一定会热情诚邀他加入。马克眼前浮现出天使殷勤地为他推开天堂大门的场景，再一看，那天使是爱德华多。

宝拉说：“爱德华多看了四年心理医生。如果你还有点良心，就应该好好向他道歉。”

马克耸耸肩，其实他心里想说的是：要是爱德华多来向我道歉，我愿意原谅他。因为我是一个好人。

宝拉找到她一位女朋友的儿子，让他假借拜访阿方索的机会，巧妙地使老人以为这是他藏品中的一员：赞美巴西王室的辉煌，再依依不舍地把蓝钻还给他。老糊涂阿方索还以为自己重新发掘了收藏中的遗珠，不住地感叹王室昔日荣光浩渺如海，直说得自己双目垂泪。

如今目的已经达到，他很高兴自己和爱德华多建立了新的联系。他们甚至有了一家新的公司，嘿，这就像是一次从头再来的机会。马克觉得自己从未买过比这更划算的东西。他把蓝钻抛到空中，接住，又抛起，不小心掉到地上，他用脚把蓝钻往回勾，弯腰去捡：“这么贵重的东西，我想我应该当面给你。”

他们约好星期天见面，在迈阿密。爱德华多再次从新加坡赶来，马克没觉得让他如此奔波有什么不妥。要是爱德华多不喜欢长途航班，就该好好在美国待着。而且，他们前一天又吵了架，马克认为假亭由脸书控股会得到更好的发展前景，爱德华多却一心以为这是马克想要再次羞辱他。爱德华多听起来就像是炫耀：“假亭已经和中国政府协定好进入准则，这是脸书根本做不到的。你要感谢我带你领略东方魅力。”马克气急败坏：“就算我真打算羞辱你，那也是因为你实在令人生厌而想出了一个新主意。”爱德华多认准了马克对假亭图谋不轨，马克便声称他“像个寡居的老太太，把流浪猫当成死去的儿子养。”爱德华多良好的教养让他没有反唇相讥，停了一会，他说：“你就不认为假亭是我们共同所有的东西是吗？只有你的或是我的。”马克差点以为这又是他的错了，然后他又为自己的心软生起气来，难道他煞费苦心地筹划这一切，就是为了和爱德华多闹得更僵吗？他挂了电话，争取不把这份沮丧展现出来。他们如此擅长不欢而散。

马克不知道假亭对爱德华多而言意味着什么，他显然不再需要一个新项目来证明自己。尽管起初并不在意，但是马克在假亭的发展中看到一些脸书不具备的特质，作为开发者，他由衷地感到高兴。他不是一个偏心的父亲，不会只夸奖脸书的成就，提起假亭时，他同样脸颊发热、快活不已，苦心孤诣地想要它长远发展下去。这不仅因为假亭将是他第一个全球通行的网站，更因为这是他和华多一起建立的事业。爱德华多象征着一种修复性的成功，他是赎回，是宽恕，是改写历史。马克对假亭寄予厚望，郑重地把它和脸书一起放在事业版图上讨论。可爱德华多表现得就像一个神经质的母亲。想到这里，马克叹一口气。

在机场，马克把蓝钻交给爱德华多，看见他把盒子攥进手里，又掏出一份文件给他：“马克，真遗憾，你得离开假亭。”

“什么？”

“好好读你的合同，我有权在合伙人损害公司利益时买走对方的股份。”

“损害公司利益？”

“你对公司最大的建议就是卖给脸书。”

马克的脸色很难看，“天啊，华多。你真要这样一比一地报复？”

“至于金额，十颗十三克拉蓝钻的估值如何？”爱德华多把手中的盒子还给马克。“现在是十一颗。好买卖。”

马克几乎呆在原地。假亭。这本来是一个新的公司，这是一次洗刷前一次错误的机会，可是爱德华多……当然啦，他根本不想要一次没有伤痕的交往，他要的是以牙还牙，让马克试试被从自己公司赶出来的滋味！这可真不好受。马克明白了这是怎么回事，可是不愿意相信。他一把抓住爱德华多的袖子，想对他吼“你不知道我为假亭付出了多少”，但爱德华多面无表情的脸就在眼前，他冷酷地看着他，仿佛对他的感受一清二楚，并且乐在其中。他感到晕眩：这正是爱德华多等待的时刻。他现在想说的所有话，都是爱德华多曾经的辩词，他从前没有听，现在也不必说。

马克还没来得及从巨变中清醒过来，就和爱德华多一起被人包围了。老阿方索带来一群凶悍的保镖，扯着嗓子指控：“马克·扎克伯格，你竟敢骗巴西王室！”

这下，连爱德华多也睁大了眼，他握住马克伸过来的手，把他往身后拽，试图跟阿方索争辩几句，却被壮汉们掐着肩膀带离了马克。爱德华多问马克：“你的保镖呢？”

押着爱德华多的人笑了一声，用葡萄牙语说：“我们人更多。”

爱德华多对马克说：“真不敢相信，你们脸书的安保水平就这样？”

马克说：“我们的脸书。”他又问阿方索，“你想要什么？蓝钻？”他直接把盒子递过去。

“你在羞辱巴西王室。”

听了这话，马克笑了一下，垂头丧气地说：“相信我，今天我才是那个被羞辱的人。”

阿方索困惑地看了一眼爱德华多，又看了一眼珠宝盒，客客气气把那只手推了回去：“扎克伯格先生，蓝钻已经是你的了。但既然你没有和罗伯特·萨维林结婚，就从王室骗走了这枚钻石，现在我必须以帝国的名义向你追回荣耀。”

马克说：“你的帝国一百年前就毁灭了。”

阿方索说：“帝国是不朽的。”

马克肃然起敬。要是接下来阿方索要求他执行某种邪教仪式向佩德罗二世赔礼道歉，马克也决定照做，以表彰这个老人的虔诚忠守。不幸的是，阿方索辜负了马克的期望，他说的是：“帝国要求你交出脸书，算作补偿。”

“哦，得了吧。”爱德华多在一旁叫道，“你这是敲诈。”

“是吗？我这里有律师文件，还有一些国内兄弟们的意见。”阿方索用下巴指指那些壮汉。

马克问爱德华多：“为什么你们的贵族会和黑帮勾结？”

“我是新加坡人。”爱德华多急得冒汗，“相信我，他们真的什么都干得出。”他的手还被人反扣在身后，壮汉冲马克笑笑，很是得意。

阿方索说：“我们只要你的股份，你可以保留决策权。我们还会每年给你分红。”

“你是故意让我拿走蓝钻的。”马克醒悟。他没料到一条短短的新闻最终将自己陷于这般田地。他不过想找个借口接近爱德华多，到头来只招来巴西黑帮。“你根本不在乎我是不是萨维林。”他喃喃地说。而萨维林也不在乎我。马克心灰意冷。他只想用同样的手段让我痛苦罢了，现在他说不定还很高兴。马克觉得膝盖发软，眼前的一切倏忽间闪烁，好似变得格外清晰。此刻，他就像不属于这个时空，他知道自己是因为什么才被人按着手腕站在这里的，他知道面前这个老头的角色，他甚至颠倒脸书的名字让自己和华多有了个新机会，但这一切却是不真实的。他不属于这里，使劲眨一下眼，他就会回到不开灯的办公室，没人的公寓，少一个人的老友聚会……那些在爱德华多离开后他仅有的东西。

“但他确实是个萨维林。”爱德华多的声音响了起来。马克眨了眨眼，望向爱德华多。“马克没和我父亲结婚，他不需要。因为他是我的丈夫。”

“什么？”阿方索一愣，又挥挥手，“我不想再听你编故事了。”

“是真的，2003年的时候我们结婚了。”爱德华多拍拍身后的人，“麻烦一下，我打个电话好让朋友把结婚证书送过来。”

阿方索说：“我不会给你时间去伪造证书。”

马克终于想了起来，他说：“是真的，你可以去鉴定证书的时间。”

“你们……”

“这是照片。”爱德华多拿着手机走到阿方索旁边，一时间，所有人的脑袋都凑过来：那结婚证书上明明白白签着他们两人的大名。2003年，拉斯维加斯，被赌场保镖护送回酒店后他们四个还不过瘾，在达斯汀的带领下一口气签出六张结婚证书，好纪念H33的英勇战绩。他们没想到还有更伟大的成功等在后头，当然，也有更伟大的荒唐。

在乱哄哄的人群中，马克抬头去找爱德华多。华多也正望着他，对他露出一个明亮的笑容，无声地安抚着他，就像他曾经最擅长、后来最不屑做的那样。一个真正的来自华多的笑容。忽然间，马克感到一种彻底的平静。这一刻华多珍视他、保护他就像一切龃龉都没有发生过，原来他根本不需要什么第二次机会，也永远都没有第二次机会。他摔碎的已经碎了，然而破碎并不让它消失。他们都知道曾经有什么发生过……马克从来没有说。如果回到十年前，他会对华多说一些热情洋溢的话，把他塑造成更好的合作伙伴，或者一位不会离开的朋友；到现在他已经什么都不能说，那些话在他自己听来都是不可信的。很久以来、或者是完全的第一次，华多毫不矫饰地注视马克，坦然地向他致意。他们现在又在一起了。

阿方索恼人的声音再次响起：“我无法认可这份证书。”

爱德华多应道：“我可以请专业鉴定人员出示证明。”

“虽然我也看新闻，但是不要想戏耍我。”阿方索和蔼地笑了，“爱德华迪尼奥，我知道你和他是一伙的。”

这天的最后就像梦一样，马克恍惚地跟在爱德华多身后，一同回萨维林家暂避风头。无数媒体就像闻见血腥味的鲨鱼，追在他们身后撕咬：

“扎克伯格先生，请聊聊脸书的股份变更细则。”

“关于您更名为马克·萨维林的传言是否属实？您与萨维林先生真的结婚了吗？”

“您是否参与到这起巴西贵族后裔夺权行动中？这是否是您的复仇，萨维林先生？”

“萨维林先生，据悉蓝钻事件是在您的授意下……”

马克一整天没有出房间。脸书易主发生在一夕之间，全世界都在观赏他的惨败，并为之兴奋不已。正如同骁勇一生的拿破仑，最著名的却是滑铁卢战役。可以想见二十年后人们提起马克·扎克伯格，都会用一种神秘的口吻猜测那位萨维林是如何联合旧帝国势力抢回公司的，还逼得仇人公开出柜，痴迷地跟他结婚，妄图挽回最后一点尊严，或者股份。陨落的天才总是最好的天才，他们曾经越是光彩，落魄后就越是引人瞩目，人人都想散播一点关爱来证明自己活得比曾经的星星要好。

媒体上全是马克的脸，他被二维压成一个尖锐与不安共存的图像，全无温度，在新闻主播的讲解中成为一样物品。爱德华多看着，先是感到陌生，然后厌烦。对着森然的电视荧幕，他不禁想象如果当初去了加州会是怎样，他会不会也面临这些，非议、嘲笑、过度关注，脸书比十年前强大多少，这些流言就更加伤人多少。在他自己发明的社交网络上，马克被随意地提起，制成滑稽的图片，还有支持爱德华多的网友到他的脸书主页提醒他，给他看马克麻木的脸，庆祝他大仇得报。

他推开门，窗帘没有拉开，屋子里黑乎乎的。马克终于醒了，他已经昏天黑地地睡了好一阵，一副不想沟通的样子。他正蜷缩在床脚吃一根扭扭糖。这是他来到萨维林家后对爱德华多唯一的要求。他看起来非常……难过。

爱德华多走过去，蹲在他旁边：“我很遗憾，马克。”

“你应该很快乐。”马克脸上映着荧幕的光，满不在乎地说，“按照网上的说法。”

“你知道我不是那么想的。”

“你分明就是那么做的。”马克提醒，“或许你没有抢走脸书，但是你抢走了假亭。”

爱德华多坐下来，看着马克，马克却只是盯着屏幕。他在生气。爱德华多抹了把脸：“认真的？马克，我们都知道你完全不在乎假亭。”

“谁说的？”

“从一开始你就该知道，假亭就是为了我把你踢出去的。”

“我曾经那么想过。”马克顿了顿，“但后来我真心实意地以为……以为你不会那么干了。”他把糖从嘴里拿出来，终于看向他，“因为你不是我，你是华多。”马克一瞬不瞬地看着他，像一个不屈的勇士，好像在这里被伤害的人只有他一个，他要向华多问责。爱德华多哽住了。每当别人称呼马克“那个卷毛”“苍白的书呆”“瘦猴子”，爱德华多都会涌起一股愤怒，现在他意识到这种愤怒的原因：他可以承认马克是卑鄙的，却不能任人藐视他的美。

“被踢出假亭的时候，你和我当年一样吗？”

“我想是的。”

“为之奋斗的理想被剥夺，付出的热爱被否认，信任的朋友不再……”

“……是的。”

爱德华多颤抖起来。过了好一会，他才继续问下去：“你也给过我一颗心吗？”

马克猛地瞪大了眼睛，他好不容易从口袋里摸出蓝钻，打开盒子，露出黑暗中的心。“它是心形的——因为新闻上说它是心形的……”

爱德华多问：“你花了多少钱？”

马克回答：“三千万。”

爱德华多“呵”了一声，嘲弄地说：“要不是我知道你爱我，一定会以为你完全不爱我。”

“为什么？”马克问，“我是说，你怎么敢相信我对你的爱了？”

“看不见风，但是可以看见落叶的轨迹；看不见月亮，但是可以看它反射的阳光；看不见爱，但是可以看你愿意为我发多大的疯。”

“你有多大的把握我会来找你要蓝钻？”

“毫无把握。”爱德华多说，“如果你不来，我就再也不会期待你爱我了。”

“这不公平，华多。说不定我看不到那条新闻。”

打开一扇门，是为了迎接外面最好的可能性，关上它则是恐惧于最坏的可能。爱德华多迟疑了。马克鼓励地看着他，他于是说了出来：“我不会再到一个不爱我的人面前自取其辱，马克，没有第二次了。只要我还爱你，就不会去找你。”

之后，他们都沉默了。马克把扭扭糖塞回嘴里，爱德华多探身到马克那边，伸出手，马克把整包糖拿过来，放到两人之间。爱德华多抽了一根，一如既往地难吃，他只好把糖捏在手里，愁苦地看着它。马克撞了撞他的肩膀，笑容里隐隐有几分甜蜜：“怎么了？”

“我让你损失了脸书，是吗？”爱德华多悲伤地说，声音越来越小，“我终于还是……”

“不！”马克惊慌地说，他差点忘了。“听着，假亭对我很重要，你把我踢出去，虽然我早有准备，却还是很伤心。”

爱德华多讶异：“怎么会？”

“我得说你真的缺乏这方面的敏锐度。假亭是我在运营脸书的成熟经验下的产物，它到目前为止完美无瑕，没有差错。”马克的语调轻松起来，“所以我或许把脸书的数据库复制给了它。”

“马克？”

“我们随时都可以关闭脸书的数据库，把用户转移到假亭上来。除了版头换个名字，少几个联合创始人，什么都不会改变。”

爱德华多惊呆了：“所以脸书——怪不得你安之若素。”

“我为此反思了自己在蓝钻事件上的莽撞。但是现在你在这里，所以我觉得很值。”马克站起来，朝爱德华多伸出手，“对了，结婚证书还没有盖章，我们也要尽快解决。”

“什么？”

“我已经被全世界嘲笑一天了，‘失去自己公司的CEO’。你不会还想我被新闻报道求婚失败吧？”

爱德华多有气无力地看着他：“我以为最终是我算计了你。”

“如果你非要这么说的话。”马克把他拉进一个拥抱。

END


End file.
